Summer Rain
by Teagan
Summary: ( HPSS )..The rain holds many memories..'Stop moving Potter.' Snape snaps. Harry lets out a small sob, Because of Ron. Because of watching his lover kill another man. Because he couldn't move. ..


Drop by drop the rain fell from the sky.   
  
Lifting his head, the young man peered into it and took a breath of fresh, sweet summer rain. Water ran down the ridge of his nose, past pink lips and chin. Down the collar of his robes and past the buttons and so on. Until another took its place and started over.   
  
Harry loved the summer rain. It reminded him of flowers. Growing a new . Trees becoming healthy and strong.   
  
The rain washed away the old and brought in the new.   
  
Harry looked back at Hogwarts and smiled walking up to the old building as the rain continued to fall.   
  
The rain held memories for the wizard . Good and bad. Equal amounts of both, he supposed.   
  
Though All of the memories brought back to him were on days like today.   
  
*********  
  
'Harry! Hurry up before you freeze!' Ginny cried from the door of burrow. Harry smiled and ran quickly into the house shivering. 'What were you thinking? Running in the freezing rain! ' she smiled handing him a soft pink towel.   
  
'It's nice , you know.' Harry says sitting down at the old table. Ginny shakes her head and walks into the kitchen to make tea. 'It's like nothing matters, nothing but you , and the rain. As long as your wet, it's like you and the rain are one. ' Harry tells her with a dazed look on his face.   
  
Ginny smiles and watches him look outside shivering once more. 'Well maybe you and the rain should be one on a warmer date.' Ginny jokes .   
  
'Maybe.' Harry says taking the cup of tea thats offered to him.   
  
'How's everything at Hogwarts?' she asks him after a comfortable silence. 'You mean how's Sev...' Harry pauses and shakes his head, 'Snape?'   
  
'No , I mean how is everything?' Ginny says shifting her eyes about the burrow. 'Great.' Harry says trying to catch the woman's gaze.   
  
'Do you all hate Snape that much?' He asks looking her straight in the eye. He wasn't afraid of she had to say. He was afraid she was too nice to say anything . ' Not hate.' Ginny says in a mere whisper. Harry says nothing and sips his tea.   
  
'Well as long as you don't hate him.' Harry says coldly.   
  
Ginny nods and looks out the window. Harry slams his fists on the table angrily. 'God damnit Ginny what is it? Just say it, just get it off your chest!' Harry says bitterly.   
  
She, it seemed, above all others, was afraid to tell Harry her true feelings. 'He could have saved him Harry, but he watched him die!' she says clenching her hands around the small cup.' Ron tried to kill him! ' Harry whispered.   
  
'Because he thought Snape was controlling you!' Ginny said fighting back bitter tears. 'No one controls me! Damnit Ginny! Ron was my best friend, how could you hate Snape for that?'   
  
'Because you may still have someone , but I have no one! Colin died too you know!'   
  
'What about Hermonie,Ginny?She's alone too! But she doesn't Blame Snape!' Harry shouted. Ginny stood up and grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, forgive me.........' Ginny sobbed holding onto Harry for dear life.   
  
Harry sighed and wrapped his arms about the smaller witch. He listened to Ginny's strangled sobs, and the rain hitting the roof.   
  
But mostly the rain.   
  
'I hate the rain.' Ginny admitted pulling away from Harry slightly.   
  
'You could learn to love it.' Harry said handing her his handkerchief from his pocket. Ginny smiled and takes it out of his hands, wiping away old tears.   
  
************  
  
Harry stopped at the steps of Hogwarts just to stand in the Rain for a little longer. He almost forgotten about that day at the burrow. Almost.   
  
Ginny Hated Severus. Maybe she still did. But she did learn to except she wasn't the only left alone after the war.   
  
Ginny still comes and visits Hogwarts now and then. She talks mostly about her new job, with Fred and George. Working with them at their new joke shop. She says she likes it. Mostly because being around them makes her feel like a little kid again.   
  
She used bring Harry some of their new gags and pranks. But she doesn't anymore. Not since Snape found a drink from the shop and drank it. His hair for lime green for a week.   
  
A long bolt of lighting cracks the sky in two, breaks him away from his thoughts. Harry breaths deeply and thinks about the war.   
  
*********  
  
The rain poured down Harry's face making it nearly impossible to see. Jumping side ways to block spells was Harry's only way of staying alive until he found someone to help him with his damn glasses.   
  
Harry stood straight and squinted through the fighting wizards and witches. A man fell , wafting a sickening smell towards Harry. Covering his mouth, Harry made a mad dash until someone tripped him.   
  
Flying forwards , Wand slipping from his hand, and the sword on his back smacking him in the back of the head. 'Graceful as always Potter.' a cheeky voice said. Harry pushed himself up looking into the rain blindly. 'Malfoy.' Harry said reaching for his wand quickly.   
  
'Looks like your having a wonderful day.' The blond boy whispers pulling Harry up by the hair. Harry's face contorts in pain, but his says nothing. 'The-boy-who-lived, dies at the hands of a Malfoy. Who would have guessed?' He whispers into Harry's ear.   
  
Harry groans trying to pull out of Malfoy's grasp.   
  
'CRUCIO!' A womans voice yells. Harry fell backwards , As Malfoy screamed in pain .  
  
A hand grabbed his pulled him behind a brush pile. Wand pressing to the rim of Harry's glasses and he Froze.   
  
'Stay still you git.' the voice urges. 'Hermonie?' Harry says sighing in relief. 'You think anyone else would have saved you from Malfoy ? ' She asks mumbling a quick spell to repel water.   
  
Suddenly Harry's Vision is perfectly clear.  
  
'Hermonie you look like Shite.' Harry says lifting a hand to her cheek, where a large cut was. 'Thanks.' she muttered looking out to the battle field.   
  
'Have you seen Ron?' She asks sounding tense. Harry shakes his head.   
  
'Come on .' He says taking her hand. ' Stupid rain.' Hermonie mumbles.   
  
Harry looked up and watched large drops fall from the dark , cold sky. A large lighting bolt forms down the middle of the darkness. The noise fills the air, over the screams of pain and terror.   
  
Harry looks over and See's Snape dueling with someone. 'Severus!' Harry hissed under his breath.  
  
'Stay here Hermonie.' Harry says squeezing her hand lightly. 'No!' She says trying to run after him.   
  
Harry's face becomes cold and wary. 'STAY!' He shouts and turns to run and help Snape.   
  
The man dueling with him makes a quick move and Snape falls to his knees. The other man holds his wand high and laughed coldly. Harry knew that laugh.   
  
'You'll die for what you've done to Harry you bastard!' Ron says .   
  
Harry runs faster heart pounding. Snape looks up seeing the younger man approaching . 'RON NO!' Harry shouts as loud as he can.   
  
'Harry, no he's just controlling you! Turning you against us!' Ron shouts angrily. 'Ron you don't know what you're talking about!' said Harry Grabbing Ron's wand. It fires sending Harry flat on his back.   
  
Harry sees Snape grabbing his wand and pointing it at Ron.   
  
'Drop the wand Weasley.' Snape warns. Harry shakes his head trying to get up, but his back screams in protest. 'No, Ron......Severus......No...' Harry tries to say, but his voice is a mere whisper in the wind.   
  
Ron's mouth opens pointing his wand at the potions master, but before he can mutter a word, Green light flashes from Snape's wand. Ron's body falls slow motion in Harry's eyes to the ground. The rain and sweet drips slow from the wizards freckles face.   
  
'RON!' Harry yells trying franticly to get up. Snape limps to Harry's side. 'You've broken part of your back , Potter, Don't move.' He says to him. 'Ron, Severus, you killed him..." Harry croaks.   
  
'Stop moving Potter.' Snape snaps. Harry lets out a small sob, Because of Ron. Because of watching his lover kill another man. Because he couldn't move.   
  
Snape looks down at him and slowly helps him up, as Harry shouts in pain.  
  
Pulling Snape close Harry kisses him hard and fast . Snape complies and pulls Harry against him supporting his weight. 'You stupid fuck.....' Harry whispers against his lips. 'Brat.' Snape mumbles.   
  
Harry sobs and allows himself to be carried from the field.   
  
**********  
  
Shivering, Harry finally steps inside. The walls echo with the sound of rain pounding down on the walls from outside.   
  
Most of the pictures are asleep in their frames. Sleeping away a perfectly good day.   
  
Harry walks slowly down the corridors until he finds himself in front of Snape's courters.   
  
He knocks once and enters on his own accord. Snape sits in an over stuffed green leather chair, reading no doubt. Harry smiles happily and takes off his soaked outer robe. He looks down at his feet and sighs. His black shoes made his socks Grey . Sitting down suddenly , Harry pulls off his wet socks.   
  
When he looks up, Snape's starring at Him eyebrows raised.   
  
"What?" Harry asks dumping the water and mud out of his left shoe. "You are going to clean that up your self Potter." He says laying the book in his lap to watch the younger man.   
  
"Well, If you insist." Harry says standing up.   
  
"And I do." Snape said dryly going back to his book.   
  
Harry trots happily over to the fire place and sits down in front of it , hoping to dry his slightly wet shirt and dripping wet hair.   
  
"You look ridiculous." Snape mumbled resting his book in his lap once more. "You might as well stop pretending to read. I know your going to watch me anyways. " Harry jokes.   
  
Snape rolls his dark eyes and picks up his book once more. "If I wanted to look at a wet rat, I would find a sewage system." Snape mutters.   
  
Harry flips his wet bangs out of his face. "So I'm a rat am I?" Harry asks coldly.   
  
"Quite."   
  
***flash back****  
  
'Were going to need a thousands of wizards and witches to beat Voldermort, you do know that right?' Charlie Weasley says to Dumbledore. 'We will have those wizards and witches, trust me my boy.' He assures the younger man.   
  
'Harry Already has a number figured out of how many we have registered so far.' Lupin adds looking at Harry.   
  
Harry said nothing, As his eyes and mind were both locked on the man standing by the door.   
  
Snape stood looking grumpy , trying to get the mud and grass out of his boots. It must still be raining. Lupin smiled, watching Harry who looked like he was sort of dazed.   
  
'So Harry, who many Snapes do we have?' Lupin whispered so only he could hear . 'Just one....' He muttered eyes still locked on him. Lupin coughed and hit Harry lightly on the arm.   
  
He sat up to see the order watching him confused. ' Oh mm, we have about seventeen thousand witches and wizards registered as of now, but more might be coming from Germany and France. ' Harry told them flushing.  
  
*********  
  
Harry looks over at Snape and crawls towards him. Snape sets down his book and smirks. "What are you now, a dog?" Snape says dryly. "Like Sirius?" Harry asks him holding in a laugh. "Please don't be."   
  
Harry sighs and sinks to the ground at Snape's feet, One of Snape's knees on each side of his head. The older man is quiet for a long time, but then a shaky hand comes to Harry's head and stokes it slowly.  
  
Harry nuzzles the bony knee and presses his lips to the fabric of his trousers. "I love y...," But Snape cuts him off suddenly. "Don't Potter." He says standing up from the chair. Harry bits his lip and wonders what Snape will do now.   
  
He hears the man walk from the sitting room to his bed chamber. Sucking up his courage, Harry stands and walks to the door opening it slowly. There stands Severus undoing the top of his robes, getting ready for bed.   
  
"I'm sorry." Harry says leaning against the door . Snape doesn't say anything, but continues to change. "Do you want me to go?" He asks taking a step forward.   
  
"Would you if I said yes?" Snape asks him in return. Harry thinks for a moment and then smiles. "No."   
  
"Then I guess you can stay. " The older says slipping on a long Grey night shirt. Harry walks up behind him and wraps his smaller arms about the man and kisses his neck. "I do you know." He whispers, knowing the man doesn't want to hear it.   
  
"Potter......"   
  
Harry walks around to stand in front of him and pulls his head down to his own and kisses him slowly. Snape hesitates for a moment but then complies letting his hands rest on the boy's hips. Harry moans happily and pulls Snape closer so their bodies a line .   
  
"I plan to sleep tonight Potter." Severus Says pulling back. "Me too." Harry says un buttoning his jeans and slipping them off carefully.  
  
"I mean it." Snape says sitting down on the bed. "What? You don't trust me? Think I'll seduce you?" He joked.   
  
"Do you think you could?" Snape retorted. "Haven't I already?" The younger man asks/  
  
Snape's face turns red and he lays down blowing out the candle next to him. Harry groans and tries to find the bed in the dark. "Thanks Severus." Harry says finally finding the bed and laying down.  
  
Snape snorts and grabs Harry so his head lays on his shoulder. "Git." He mumbled as they both drift away.   
  
In the background the rain falls. As always. 


End file.
